Starstruck
by Amme1000
Summary: Amu was prevented from keeping her promises because she had to see her mother. On her way to her mom, Amu gets into a crash. She gets into a coma and once she wakes up she has forgotten everyone she ever knew. All these "strangers" keep trying to get her to understand who they are, but she is frightened. How will Amu deal with these people? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Amu POV**

_"Amu! Promise we will always find a way to be together on Christmas!" Demanded the little boy. I couldn't see his face._

_"I promise." The little girl with pink hair responded. Is that me?_

_"Amu, when we grow up will you fall in love with me?" The little boy asked sounding hopeful._

_"Of course silly! Then we can live together in house just like your mommy and daddy do, right?" The girl asked eager._

_"Yeah! I can't wait!"_

_WAKE UP! AMU PLEASE WAKE UP!_

I could hear voices. Where am I? I can't open my eyes, but I can hear and feel people touch me. I could feel someone holding my hand drawing circles on it.

"Stay please stay. I don't think I can live without you." The voice whispered. I felt someone kiss my forehead. I don't understand. What happened?

_I was on my way in a taxi to... to meet... I can't remember. I was in a taxi and I got out to cross the road. What happened next? A truck? That's right Amu! A semi-truck hit me._

I must be in the hospital. Okay, Amu let's try to remember. Let's start simple. What is your name? Amu, Amu. Amu something. How old are you? I am 17 years old. Have you graduated high school? Yes. Where do you live? Some where, some where in Japan. Do you live alone? I think so.

The voices in the room started to speak again. "Is she going to live?" A male spoke.

"Yes, she is just in a coma. We don't know when she will wake up." A voice of authority spoke.

"That's not good enough! My daughter is lying there because, because of me." The new female voice broke down into tears.

I have a mother? I have a family? I am so confused. That's when I blacked out again.

_The little girl and boy were back, except they looked older. Seven maybe eight years old._

_"I want to marry you when I grow up." The boy said._

_"We are still kids, silly!" The pink haired girl laughed it off._

_"No. I really want to do it! Promise?" The boy said._

_"Okay, but only if you promise we get married during Christmas!"_

_"Promise."_

_"Promise."_

Why do these children keep showing up when I black out? Some one please! I need help! I am stuck in this dark hole.

_Once again the kids ave grown, now they look to be twelve or so._

_"I love you Amu."_

_The girl sat on a swing in front of the boy. The boy pushed. "I don't know yet. I just don't know."_

_"That's okay because I am going to tell you every day untill you fall for me." The boy said acting all cocky._

_The girl laughed as the boy pushed. "We'll see about that."_

I feel like I had more strength than before. I tried opening my eyes. Everything was blurry. But I could see a figure where something white.

"Oh you're awake. Do you think you can talk?" It spoke.

"Yes." To my surprise something came out.

"Okay. Do not worry about your sight. It is normal for it to be extremly blurry for the first few days."

"Few days? After what?"

"You have been in a coma for a month. I need to give you a quick easy test to make sure you have no memory problems okay?"

"Alright." I said

"What is your full name?"

"My first name is Amu. I don't know the rest." I spoke honestly.

"Good. How old are you and how many people are in your family, including yourself?" The man who I am now presuming is my doctor spoke.

"I am seventeen years old. As far as I am aware, I am the only one in my family."

"Write me a sentence, and then read this one out loud." He said.

I wrote down, I have graduated high school and will be going to university soon. I then read the sentence given to me by the doctor. "Romeo, Romeo, why art thou Romeo?"

"Good, very good." The doctor said taking the papers and pen away. "I need to inform you Amu, that you have amnesia. Due to the amnesia I am not allowing visitor for a few days, okay?"

"If I have amnesia, what am I forgetting?" I said a bit scared of what the answer would be.

"You have forgotten every person you have ever met. Can you think of anyone you know either than me?"

"No, no I can't."

**Well, that is all folks! In a review please tell me if you would prefer I do another OC for Amu's love interest or Ikuto. Thanks for the reviews! The chapters will be longer once I get a decision on the love interest.**

**Peace is out the window**

**~Amme1000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you reviewers! As per requests I will do the story as asked.**

**I can see clearl- Why is it so dark?**

**~Amme1000**

**Chapter 2**

**Amu POV**

"Good morning Amu!" A nurse said to me cheerfully.

"H-hello." I am still nervous around people, even though tomorrow the doctor will be letting visitors see me.

"I brought you breakfast. The doctor will be here later to take you to physiotherapy." She smiled.

"R-right." I looked at this mornings breakfast, a bowl of oatmeal, a glass of orange juice, and a bit of bacon. I started eating while thinking about who would want to visit me. But since I can't remember anyone, I can't think of a single person. As if it were timed the doctor walked in just as I finished eating.

"Let's go to therapy now, okay Amu?" He said.

"Okay!" I had gotten really comfortable around him over the last two days, Doctor Souma. He brought me to the phsiotherapy room. I liked the therapy quite a lot. I got to talk to other patients. Due to the severe injuries I recieved during the crash I have to work on slowly gaining my strengh back because right now I am in a wheel chair. My main excercise is walk while holding onto these two bars. Most of the time I don't have enoungh grip in my hands to stay standing there, so it is hard. However I still get to talk to the other patients. I made friends with one of them named,Nagihiko. I call him Nagi.

"Nagi, do you think I will ever remember why I am here?" I said

"I am sure you will and when we both get strong enough to walk on our own, we can both get out of here together." He said smiling.

"I like that idea." Agreeing with a smile.

Nagi was here because of a car crash, so he has problems walking just like me, except he didn't receive any brain trauma. He said the crash happened because of a big truck in front of him stopped suddenly and Nagi didn't have enough time to stop. His legs were injured.

"One day you will get dance again and then you can show me how." I looked at him, I knew he would be out before me, but he always says that he will leave with me.

"Sounds good." Then we just sat in our wheel chairs for a while and looked out the window. There were kids playing across the street. I think I will draw the park when I get back to my room. They all looked so happy running around and swinging on the swings. The moment I am out of this hospital I am going to go on a swing set.

I spent the rest of the day in bed resting and drawing pictures of the things I dreampt about. There was something familiar about the boy with blue hair, but it made my brain hurt to think about it. After a while of drawing I fell asleep.

_"I love you, Amu! Love me yet?" The blue haired boy once again old spoke. This time the two kids were no longer kids, they were teenagers._

_"Mmmmm~ Maybe, maybe not." The girl teased, but you could clearly see the love in her eyes._

_"Hmph- Well I am never going to stop loving you." The boy said stubbornly, crossing his arms childishly._  
><em>"Perhaps when you grow up, wierdo cat." She called him names while rolling her eyes.<em>

_"Strawberry!" He spoke while sticking his tongue out._

_"You really are a child some times, but I love you." The girl whispered the last part so that only she could hear it._

I opened my eyes to see it was morning again. I guess I will be having visitors now.

*Thud, thud*

I heard a knock at the door. "I am sorry I can't get the door, but I think it's unlocked!"

The door slowly opened to show a midnight blue haired man. "Amu? Are you really awake now?" The man spoke so insecure as though I were going to disapear at any momment.

"Yes, I am out of my coma, but who are you?" I asked.

"I'm, I'm Ikuto Tskiyomi. Call me Ikuto." Ikuto said with a sad smile.

"Did I know you? Do you know what my last name is?" I asked about my name because the doctor wouldn't tell, saying it could cause pain for me. Not mental but phsyical, like when I think about the blue haired boy.

"Yes, we were engag- very close friends for a long time. And the doctors didn't tell you? Your name is Amu Hinamori." The moment he said Hinamori I started clutching my head in pain and screaming.

"It hurts! Please! Someone help me!" I cried out. I started to lose it. "Get him! Get Doctor Souma, NOW!" I yelled while crying.

Doctor Souma suddenlly banged the door open and told the blue haired man to get out. Then I was given a shot and I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was now evening. When I blacked out there were no dreams, there was nothing. I tried to remember why I had started freaking out. I can't remember anything. All I can think of is the stranger with blue hair, I can't remember what we talked about or his name. What's wrong with me?

"Amu. It's just me Doctor Souma. Do you remember your visitor from earliar?" My doctor asked.

"He had pretty midnight blue hair, I think." I said truthfully.

"Okay. I am going to let him speak to you again okay? No asking questions about the things I told would hurt you, alright?" Souma said giving me a stern look.

"Alright." I caved in.

"Hey again. Remember my name?" The blue haired man spoke again. I shook my head. "Well, I am Ikuto Tskiyomi and we have known each other for a very long time." He spoke gently and thought through each word carefully.

"You have pretty hair, I like it." I said. "Can I touch it?"

He smiled an chuckled to himself. I wonder what is so funny. "Only if I can touch yours."

"Okay!" I smiled. "You can touch mine first!" I was starting to like this, Ikuto guy.

**Ikuto POV**

I reached my arm out and grabbed a lock of her hair, she really never changes.

_I saw a hat fly over the fence into my yard. I ran out and grabbed it. I got a chair and climbed it so that I could see the other side of the fence. On the other side was a pretty little girl with pink ringlettes tied up in pig tails. "Hey! Is this yours?" I waved at the girl._

_She turned around and smiled. "Yep! Can I come over to get it?"_

_"Sure." I waited untill she arrived. "Here you go." I said giving her the hat._

_Out of the blue she asked me a question. "You have pretty hair, I like it! Can I touch it?" _

_"Uhm" Thinking quickly. "Only if I can touch yours!"_

It's funny how she says the same things she said when we first met. After letting go of her hair she started to pet mine, just as she had done when we were kids. It felt nice.

"Your hair is really soft." She smiled while petting it. "Do you think other people will visit me?" She asked absent mindedly.

"All kinds of people will." I smiled at her. She was as innocent as when I had first met her.

"Hmmm~ Do you want to see my drawings?" She said a bit excited.

"Why not?" She took out her drawings. Most of them were of the kids playing in the park you could see from her wndow, But a few of them stood out. Drawings of Amu and I when we were kids. i pointed at the drawings. "Who are these of?"

"Those ones? They are just the little kids in my dreams, but when I wake up, it hurts to think about them. Funny, huh?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, funny." Maybe she won't get her memories back, but I won't stop loving her.

**Amu POV**

I like Ikuto quite a bit. I do think it is a bit sad though how he looks at me like he is waiting for me to remember something. I just don't understand.

Later when it got dark outside Ikuto had to leave. "Will you come tomorrow?" I asked.

"I will come everyday, don't you worry." He said giving a sad smile and walked out the door.

Today was a very tiring day. But I can't wait for tomorrow, Doctor Souma said two girls name Utau and Rima would come visit me tomorrow as well. I can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Amu POV**

I woke up to both the nurse giving me breakfast and visitors. Ikuto was back again and along with him were two girls, both were blond, except on of them had her hair up in long pigtails.

"Hey, Amu. Has Ikuto been playing nice?" The girl with pigtails spoke while giving a teasing nudge to Ikuto. Maybe they were dating? The thought of that made me sad.

"This is Utau, my sister, and _that_" He pointed to the other girl. "is Rima. Utua is married to, guess who."

"Uhm, I don't even know who she is Ikuto." I said getting a bit upset

"Look now she's sad. I am married to Kukai Souma, your doctor. We all knew you, including my and Rima's husbands." Utau said.

"Rima, Who are you married to? Will that person visit me too?" I asked Rima.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, e all call him Nagi. You might have seen him around, he is currently a patient too." She said calmly.

"Oh, I know him! He said he was a dancer. I can't wait to get to see him dance again!" A sudden image of Nagi dancing appeared in my head. Again? Why did I say that. I started clutching my head again like the day before.

"Utau get Kukai, now." Ikuto walked over to me carefully and put his arms around me. "Amu breath." I don't know why, but I started to calm down immediatly after he held me. Who was he to me? "You don't need to remember who any of us are, okay? We are all going to start over." His voice felt so calming.

"What happened?" Doct- I mean Kukai rushed in.

"She's fine now. I think she may have had a quick memory of something." Ikuto spoke still holding me.

"Hmm- Well Utau, Rima I need you guys to leave while she does her physiotherapy."Kukai said.

"What? How come he gets to stay?" Utau whined. Rima seemed to be very quiet.

"I get to stay because I am her fianc- closest friend." Ikuto said matter of fact like.

After the girls left Ikuto wheeled me over to physiotherapy. I did the same excercise as usual, except Ikuto would stand at my goal and urge me on. I don't know why, but it made me try harder. I managed to make it all the way without falling. Kukai decided that it would be a good idea to have Ikuto at all my sessions. I was glad that Ikuto agreed.

_A few days later_

I have been awake for a week. I have upgraded from my wheel chair to a walking stick. I think I was able to make progress this fast because of Ikuto. I like him a lot, especially when he smiles. I also like that his hair is just as odd as my own. I haven't told anyone yet, but I am starting to remember people without hurting. I even remember who I was going to see when I got hit by the car. I was going to see my mom, though I don't know why. I also know about Nagi, Rima, and Utau.

"Amu? You awake?" A voice interupted my thoughts.

"Yes. Who is it?" I spoke and watched as Ikuto entered my room.

"Just me, Kukai said it would be okay for you to go outside. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out and get breakfast, maybe walk around the paark after?" Ikuto said looking like he was a twelve year old boy asking a girl out for the first time.

"Sure!" I have been missing the outside world.

"I brought you some clothes from ou- your home. I'll leave them here, I am just going to be outside the door if you need me." He nodded and walked out.

"I think I can get dressed myself." I murmered to no one in particular.

I started getting dressed. My outfit matched Ikuto. He wore a black dress shirt with a navy blue trench coat (which is in his hand right now because he is indoors), a pair of black jeans, and Navy blue converse shoes with black designs. I was wearing a black tank top with a Navy blue and black striped off the shoulder sweater, black shorts with navy blue thigh high socks, and similar converse to Ikuto's. It's odd how my clothes are so similar to Ikuto's. I suppose Ikuto must have planned it so that I match though.

Stepping out into the hallway, I spotted Ikuto right away. "We match!" I giggled looking at him. He really does make me feel quite comfortable.

"Hmm~ Oh we do. What do you know?" He then looked at me only just noticing that we matched.

"So you didn't plan this out?" I said looking at him suspicously, but in a teasing way.

"Nope." He popped the p sound. "Now let's go, you don't ned the cane today because you can hold on to my arm for support." He smirked and I blushed.

Holding his arm he led me outside of the hospital. "Where are we going for breakfast?" I asked staring up at him.

"My old apartment." He said nonchalantly. "Your chariot m'lady." He bowed opening the door to what I assume is his car. I carefully got in the car making sure I didn't fall.

Ikuto closed the door and got into the drivers side. When He started driving I stared out the window. The silence was comfortable. After a while Ikuto turned the radio on and I sang along.

_"I don't know where I'm going, but I'm going down this road with you._

_No regrets, no pain, no loss._

_Sorry if I get stuck betweeen the future and the past._

_I promise I will get back to you. Uh-oh-oh._

_This never ending journey, is making my head spin_

_I wonder if we can find our way back, back to our bread trail._

_Oh dear-_

_I think I got myself lost._

_That tempting old witch and her gingerbread house-_

_She got me._

_Ooooh and I don't know where we are going, but I am going down this winding road with you._

_No regrets, Oh- No pain, Oh-, No loss, Oh-_

_Here we go, back on track._

_I think I can see the end of the tunnel._

_But wait-_

_This story isn't finished yet._

_Uh oh_

_oooooOh_

_Uh oh_

_OoooOh_

_Let me travel down this twisting road with you,_

_We've got all the time, in the world._

_But no time to stop._

_I'm running away from this fairy tale story._

_And I'm running with you._

_So let's go."_

I finished the song and Ikuto looked at me strangely.

**Ikuto POV**

I was staring at Amu while we were at a stop light. She just finished singing the song that was playing when I asked her to marry me for the third time. The time she said yes.

"Ikuto, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked

She really doesn't remember. "No reason, I just really like hearing you sing, its been a while."

The light turned green and I pulled up to my apartment building. We had planned on moving in together at a new house, I hadn't packed anything up yet so I decided to stay here untill Amu falls in love with me again.

I helped Amu out of the car and helped her get to my apartment. I opened the door. "Well, this is it." It wasn't much, but it had a television, a decent kitchen, a bathroom, and somewhere to sleep.

"I like your house!" She smiled brightly at me. I brought her over to the couch so she could sit while I cooked. "What are you going to make?" She asked full of curiousity.

"Nothing much, just blueberry pancakes and sausage." I smiled at her. I bet she doesn't remember that it's her favourite breakfast food. I went to the kitchen and started cooking.

**Amu POV**

Ikuto's house was very like him, colour wise. He had navy blue and black furniture, and navy blue walls. I felt like Ikuto and I just blended in with everything, Except my hair witch was pink. I turned around so I could watch Ikuto cook. I don't know why, but he looks like a pro when he is cooking. I was about to die of hunger when Ikuto brought the food out.

"Looks yummy!" I said looking at the food intently.

"Itadakimasu!" We said at the same time and started eating.

_Some time later_

I finished eating and was a bit tired. I started to close my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

_"Look Amu, I learned to make your favourite!" The blue haired teenager spoke while carrying a plate of blueberry pancakes. I still couldn't see his face, but the boy seemed so familiar._

_"They look delicous!" The girl overly happy with the fact that he was doing things for her._

**Ikuto POV**

When we finished eating, I cleared the coffee table and sat back down my Amu. I was staring at Amu when she suddenly tottered over and landed on my shoulder. She was sleeping. I moved her a bit so that her head was on my lap. I started petting her hair. I waited twelve years for her to fall for me the first time and I am prepared to wait another twelve if I have too.

**Please review, reviews encourage me to right more. Not to bribe you or anything. Hmmm~ I wonder if Amu will ever remember Ikuto or will he just have to suck it up and make her fall in love again. BTW I only just realised I never said their age difference. Ikuto is currently 20 and Amu is 17. Ikuto first met Amu when he was 8 and she was 5.**

**If I am going down, you're getting me a hot air balloon.**

**~Amme1000**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am discontinuing this story. I can't seem to find any inspiration to continnue writing it. If you wish to hear the end please send me private message saying so. Once again I am extremly sorry.**

**On a happier note though, somehow I have found inspiration in a new story and will be starting it immediatly. I will do my best to make it epic, to make up for the lost story. Also please let me know your thoughts on me doing a cross fanfic, with something like OHSHC.**

**Still living, but dying on the inside ~Amme1000**


End file.
